All continuously variable automotive transmissions require constant control input to balance available torque with constantly varying loads. To ensure a smooth transition from one torque multiplication ratio to another, control input must be simultaneous with any change of load relative to torque input. This requires the transmission to change operation by inherently reacting to any change in load relative to torque input or to have a control mechanism which can monitor this change. In order for a control mechanism to function, there must be some flexibility in a component of the transmission to allow a movement which is controlled by torque and load. This movement controls transmission operation.
Currently, the only continuously variable transmission in production are variations of the type in which torque is transmitted by a belt or chain between two cones or discs with variable circumferences. By varying the circumferences of the cones or discs, a range of torque multiplication ratios is created. This system has the advantage that the belts or chains are flexible and thus load can be monitored by an idler pulley or sprocket which is moved by belt or chain tension. The centrifugal force generated by torque input creates a second control input action. Any continuously variable transmission comprised of rigid non flexible components lacks this ability.
In patent U.S. 2004/0235603, a continuously variable transmission is described in which external control input is required. This requires a control mechanism which adds cost and complexity, and, as all the components are rigid, makes it difficult to design a control system.
In patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,062, a continuously variable transmission is described in which a hydraulic principle is used. The disadvantage of this is that hydraulic systems are expensive to manufacture, requiring precision pistons and cylinders. Also, such systems generate considerable mechanical and fluid friction which reduces overall efficiency.
In patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,560, a continuously variable transmission is described in which the inertia of oscillating masses absorb any differences in angular velocity between torque input and load. Torque is absorbed by inertia and exerted against load as momentum. The problem with this system is that a large mass is required so as to have enough inertia and momentum to handle automotive torque requirements. Also, this invention describes oscillating mass movements which may generate vibration.
My invention is a simple, inherently self regulating torque transmission system in which all component mass movements are rotational so as to be fully counter-balanced by the mass of other components. All components are rigid and strongly supported to withstand high rates of torque transmission. A wide range of torque multiplication ratios is created.